


incorrigable

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Being Walked In On, Exhibitionism, I can't believe that's actually a tag, IDW Nebulous, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, although they're not being used in the sexy way? just an fyi, because 'Hide was totally getting off on almost getting caught that's for sure, tenticles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Out in the main area of the workshop, the door hisses open and closed, giving a cheerful-sounding jingle when the locks reactivate. The workshop falls silent.After a few moments, Nebulous starts laughing. The motions make Ironhide groan as he begins thrusting in earnest once more, and then he growls.“You areincorrigible.”





	incorrigable

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @sweet-talkin-gladiator's muse Nebulous. Not beta read.

“‘Hide? You in here?”

Ironhide freezes, optics going wide in surprise. He stares down at Nebulous, and Nebulous stares right back, a similarly shocked expression on their faceplates. Ironhide hadn’t expected any  _ visitors _ today, aside from Nebulous, of course. He has no idea what to do about this.

“Ironhide?” There’s some shuffling towards the front end of the workshop, the sound of pedesteps and something heavy being pushed out of the way. Ironhide jerks his helm towards the noise. He can’t see anything, of course, not with the shelves and machinery in the way, but he’s pretty sure they’re over by the generator.

Silently muttering an exasperated curse, Ironhide moves to pull out, only for Nebulous’ tendrils to suddenly wrap around him and hold him in place. Nebulous glares, baring their dentae with a quiet hiss before mouthing up at him.  _ Don’t. You. Dare _ .

Ironhide opens his intake to complain, but when Nebulous presses their pelvic span up against him, only a grunt escapes. He quickly clamps it back shut. For a moment he worries that their unexpected visitor might have heard him - they pause, calling out Ironhide’s name once more. Nebulous is proving to be quite the distraction, though, trying to get Ironhide to start moving again and growling when he doesn’t. Ironhide shushes them, punctuating it with a sharp roll of his hips.

Nebulous’ displeased expression lessens a bit, and they press up against him again. Ironhide gives another sharp thrust, earning a smirk from the other mecha.

Out in the main area of the workshop, their visitor is still shuffling around a bit. Ironhide should probably feel more concerned about that, but Nebulous is proving to be a  _ very good  _ distraction. They tease at Ironhide, keeping their tendrils wrapped around him so he can’t move away and pulling at him with all four of their servos, thrusting up into him to encourage him to continue. And damn Ironhide, but he wants to, and he gives in with a shudder, burying his faceplates into the crook of Nebulous’ neck as he tries not to groan. This can only end badly; Ironhide is  _ not _ a quiet mecha. He’s going to slip up, alert them to what’s going on--

Out in the main area of the workshop, the door hisses open and closed, giving a cheerful-sounding jingle when the locks reactivate. The workshop falls silent.

After a few moments, Nebulous starts laughing. The motions make Ironhide groan as he begins thrusting in earnest once more, and then he growls.

“You are  _ incorrigible _ .”

“You love it,” Nebulous replies, bringing a servo up to hold the back of Ironhide’s neck. Ironhide growls again, but he doesn’t bother to disagree. He’d be lying if he did.


End file.
